


A List of Times Tony and Pepper Saved Each Other

by crumpled_up



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Iron Man 3 Spoilers, Lists are awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumpled_up/pseuds/crumpled_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper: I got you.<br/>Tony: I got you first.</p>
<p>Who really had whom first?</p>
<p>WARNING: IRON MAN 3 SPOILERS</p>
            </blockquote>





	A List of Times Tony and Pepper Saved Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from my sleep deprived brain. I hope you enjoy this. And if this wasn't obvious before: IRON MAN 3 SPOILERS.

It started innocently enough. A few things scribbled down on a piece of paper. No big deal, right?

 

\---

 

Tony's List (in no particular order):

 

**1.** I put the suit on her when my mansion blew up.

**2.** That one time she nearly tumbled down the stairs when drunk, but I caught her. Nearly broke my neck doing that, but I'm willing to be a cushion to save her precious shoes.

**3.** Took that last glass of wine out of her hands before she did something she'd regret.

~~**4.** When Stane...~~

**4.** Stole her away for a dance when some creep was totally hitting on her at one of those fancy events.

**5.** That fucktard Vanko/Whiplash tried to blow the entire Expo to hell. (The kiss afterwards was SO worth it.)

**6.** Brought chicken noodle soup to her when she was sick that one rare day.

**7.** I even stocked the kitchen with that god awful tea she likes just for those sick days and the days she decides that being a screeching banshee will get me to do everything on her little To Do list. Yes, that totally counts.

**8.** Um... I swear there's more than this. Dammit.

 

\---

 

Until Pepper got a hold of it. And fixed it.

 

Then put up her own list.

 

\---

 

Pepper's List (in order):

 

~~**2.**~~ **1.** That one time she nearly tumbled down the stairs when drunk, but I caught her. Nearly broke my neck doing that, but I'm willing to be a cushion to save her precious shoes. _I was not drunk. You left a wrench out, which I tripped over, and I nearly landed on my face. Nearly broke my heels, too. Bastard._

**2.** _Every single time I took out the trash._

**3.** _Every time I spun a story to cover his ass._

~~**6.**~~ **4.** Brought chicken noodle soup to her when she was sick that one rare day. _Telling Happy to pick some up and drop it off at my place does not count, Tony._

~~**7.**~~ **5.** I even stocked the kitchen with that god awful tea she likes just for those sick days and the days she decides that being a screeching banshee will get me to do everything on her little To Do list. Yes, that totally counts. _Ginger tea is soothing. And it's called PMS for a reason._

~~**4.**~~ **6.** Stole her away for a dance when some creep was totally hitting on her at one of those fancy events. _He was actually an important creep, but yes, he was a total creep._

**7.** _Scared off a stalker. Okay, quite a few stalkers._

**8.** _Stopped him from causing a scene at big events. For the most part. (The Birthday Party from Hell does not count.)_

**9.** _Held him up when he nearly tumbled down the stairs after he broke his leg._

~~**3.**~~ **10.** Took that last glass of wine out of her hands before she did something she'd regret. _Then you drank it._

**11.** _The time I changed out the RT and had that smelly goop on my hands._

~~**4.** When Stane...~~

**12.** _I killed Stane. (And almost killed Tony, too.)_

**13.** _Patched him up after each mission._

~~**5.**~~ **14.** That fucktard Vanko/Whiplash tried to blow the entire Expo to hell. (The kiss afterwards was SO worth it.) _The next time you whisk me away with the suit, warn me. Or no more kisses._

~~**1.**~~ **15.** I put the suit on her when my mansion blew up. _Which wouldn't have happened if you agreed to leave when I said so._

**16.** _After he put the suit on me, I saved him from the collapsing ceiling falling onto him._

**17.** _I killed Killian._

~~**8.**~~ **18.** Um... I swear there's more than this. Dammit. _Yes, there is. I saved your ass more, just admit it._

 

\---

 

Which displeased Tony. So he did it his way.

 

\---

 

**Tony & Pepper's List Of Saving The World**

(which used to be Tony's List, which Pepper then corrected and modified to state the truth, but really she's exaggerating too, and now it's a weird hybrid of both)

~~Pepper's List (in order):~~

 

~~**2.**~~ **1.** That one time she nearly tumbled down the stairs when drunk, but I caught her. Nearly broke my neck doing that, but I'm willing to be a cushion to save her precious shoes. _I was not drunk. You left a wrench out, which I tripped over, and I nearly landed on my face. Nearly broke my heels, too. Bastard._ You were so drunk! _No I wasn't! YOU were the drunk one. That was my first week on the job._

**2.** _Every single time I took out the trash._ Does that really count as saving? _Yes. Yes, it does._

**3.** _Every time I spun a story to cover his ass._ You can cover my ass anytime you'd like, sweetheart. _Shut up._ Make me.

~~**6.**~~ **4.** Brought chicken noodle soup to her when she was sick that one rare day. _Telling Happy to pick some up and drop it off at my place does not count, Tony._ It does so if I'm the one that told Happy to pick up the order, which I placed myself. With the help of Jarvis.

~~**7.**~~ **5.** I even stocked the kitchen with that god awful tea she likes just for those sick days and the days she decides that being a screeching banshee will get me to do everything on her little To Do list. Yes, that totally counts. _Ginger tea is soothing. And it's called PMS for a reason._ TMI!!!

~~**4.**~~ **6.** Stole her away for a dance when some creep was totally hitting on her at one of those fancy events. _He was actually an important creep, but yes, he was a total creep._

**7.** _Scared off a stalker. Okay, quite a few stalkers._ Becuase you're one scary bitch. I say that with all the love in the world. _Thank you._

**8.** _Stopped him from causing a scene at big events. For the most part. (The Birthday Party from Hell does not count.)_ Which one? _You know the one. It will never happen again._ I only need you. Can we finally take that trip to Venice?! _I'll think about it._ Think faster. Or I'll get Jarvis to plan it.

**9.** _Held him up when he nearly tumbled down the stairs after he broke his leg._ That was a bitch. _It would've been better if you didn't take your pain pills and drink alcohol at the same time._ I needed double numbing after all that.

~~**3.**~~ **10.** Took that last glass of wine out of her hands before she did something she'd regret. _Then you drank it._ It was delicious.

**11.** _The time I changed out the RT and had that smelly goop on my hands._ Plasmic discharge. It wasn't so bad, right? _Compared to everything that's happened since then, no._

~~**4.** When Stane...~~

**12.** _I killed Stane. (And almost killed Tony, too.)_ That wasn't on you, Pepper. And I'm here. I'm alive. _I know._

**13.** _Patched him up after each mission._ It hurt like hell. _Would it kill you to say thank you once in a while?_ I didn't? Well then, thank you, Pepper. You deserve all the thanks in the world. _Better._

~~**5.**~~ **14.** That fucktard Vanko/Whiplash tried to blow the entire Expo to hell. (The kiss afterwards was SO worth it.) _The next time you whisk me away with the suit, warn me. Or no more kisses._ :( You're killing me here, Potts.

~~**1.**~~ **15.** I put the suit on her when my mansion blew up. _Which wouldn't have happened if you agreed to leave when I said so._ Are you STILL hung up on that? We ended up leaving anyway. _Because we had no choice! The mansion BLEW. UP._

**16.** _After he put the suit on me, I saved him from the collapsing ceiling falling onto him._ I still got you first.

**17.** _I killed Killian._ More like blew him up. And looked damn hot doing it. Rrrrowr.

~~**8.**~~ **18.** Um... I swear there's more than this. Dammit. _Yes, there is. I saved your ass more, just admit it._ Oh please. _It's true._

**19.** I ♥ U

**20.** _I ♥ you too._


End file.
